iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mango
Mango is a Moderator of Iron Throne Roleplay, first joining ITRP in 3.0, before joining the moderation team during 4.0. Mod History Early Career Mango first joined near the beginning of 3.0, having stumbled onto the sub many months prior and thinking "This is cool, I should join this at some point". He was known as Swyft for nearly all of 3.0, owing to his first character, Owen Swyft, Lord of Cornfield. Taking on a few more characters over the course of the iteration, he stuck mainly to background roles whilst he came to grip with the setting and mechanics of the roleplay. These characters weer Archmaester Arvyn, Tergon Blackmyre, Illyrio Valtheos , Beric Estermont and later Saathos Naharis. This all changed in 4.0 though, when he applied for Aelyx Targaryen, the leader of the Golden Company, and outside contender to the throne. His time as a key character meant he had the opportunity to work closely with the moderators on forming the background story of much of western Essos, laying seeds for what was to come later. After spending much time in Essos, Aelyx made his strike for the throne, a bold venture that would prove successful, despite the odds stacked against him. During 4.0, he also played the lovable nightswatchman Sykregg, the mute knight Loras Mullendore, and the feisty Kyra Tawney. Joining the Mod Team Mango joined the Mod Team shortly after the start of 4.0, becoming a Junior Moderator at the same time as Bryn to help with the ever-growing duties of the team, and in recognition of his efforts on the wiki for 4.0 before its release. He would continue with the Moderation Team in 5.0, taking a step back from the prominent scale of a character like Aelyx Targaryen to instead focus on his modly duties. Despite this, he currently has three characters, the Merchant-Prince Vyrio Balarr, the wildling Chieftain Julmir Stormsbane and the unproven young Lord, Cedric Piper. Mod Jobs Inspired by his extensive time roleplaying in Essos during 4.0, and lamentation on the emptiness of the region, Mango made a new proposal for 5.0. A dedicated account for players wanting to roleplay across the Narrow Sea. As part of his pitch for the creation of OurEssosiMaster, he sought to expand the universe of ITRP further, writing nearly 200 pages for the regions, people and events of Essos (and everything else outside of Westeros) in preparation for the start of 5.0. His main role on the moderation team is the control and maintenance of this account and region, but is involved in nearly all other aspects of moderation, from applications, CommonMan and player discussions. Along with Ron and Locke, he is the go-to person with regard to CSS of both the subreddit and the wiki, and was the driving force between the change of aesthetics at the start of 5.0. Mango is also the moderator responsible for the recording and editing of the Modcasts (yes, go ahead and blame him for the lack of new episodes) and has taken responsibility for the creation of the new wikis for each iteration since 4.0, after being approached by Klick before being taken on as a moderator. This scale of involvement is the reason he is heralded as the Hand of the King of the Moderation Team. Category:Meta Category:Mod